Map Of Pleasure
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens if Penelope gets an admirer on her birthday, will she be able to find true love, who is her admirer and what will she thinks when she finds out his true identity?
1. Chapter 1

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was just finishing some searches for B team when she heard a knock at her door, she turned around in her chair and said, "come in" and she was all smiles when she saw a bouquet of roses coming toward her. She said, "those are beautiful. who are they from"?, Anderson handed them over to her and said, "no idea but their is a card, maybe that will help you Penelope".

As he turned around and walked out of the room she said, "thank you Anderson", he smiled and said, "you're welcome ohhh and Happy Birthday" causing her to grin as her attention went back to her roses. She pulled the envelope off of the roses and slowly opened it up and pulled the card out.

She was in awe as she read the card that said, "IT'S AT THE EDGE OF THE PETAL THAT LOVE WAITS- WILLIAM CARLOS WILLIAMS", she tapped the card to her chin as she tried to figure out who would have sent her such beautiful flowers. Penelope was so deep in thought that she didn't hear another knock on her door.

She jumped when she felt to hands on her shoulders, Derek said, "sorry sweetness, I called your name several times but you didn't answer so I came on in, I hope it's alright"?, she smiled up at him and said, "it's more than fine sugar". Derek said, "wow those are beautiful flowers, who sent them to ya, Sam, Kevin, somebody new"?, she said, "that's what I was wondering" as she handed him the card.

When he was finished reading it he said, "niceeeeee, very nice", he then handed her the card back and said, "are you ready"?, she said, "uhhh for what"?, he said, "it's your birthday and what's our tradition"?, she said, "ohhhhh, sorry I was so excited about the flowers that I, well I kind of forgot our tradition".

Derek put his hand over his heart and said, "I'm wounded butttt since it's your birthday I'll let it slide", he then kissed the top of her head and then held out his arm for her. She happily slid her arm through his as they headed out of her office and down the hall heading toward the elevator in the corner.

Once they stepped inside and the doors closed Derek sighed and said, "sooooo what's your plans for today baby"?, she said, "wellll other than the surprise party the girls are throwing me, nothing". His mouth flew open and he said, "you know about the party"?, she said, "well I kinda over heard a conversation between my besties sooooo please don't tell them that I know, I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings".

Derek smiled and said, "you can count on me sweetness, you can always count on me", as they stepped off the elevator she sighed happily wondering who she knew that would have sent her such beautiful roses. They enjoyed their lunch and they sat laughing and talking and then sooner than she expected they were called back to the BAU.

As they stepped off the elevator a few minutes later Hotch said, "Garcia can you grab your things and meet us in the round table room"?, she said, "on it bossman" and then disappeared down the hall heading toward her lair. When she walked into her room she saw a red heart shapped box in front of her computers.

She walked over and picked up the box and saw a card so she quickly picked it up and read, "SWEETS FOR MY SWEET", she said, "hmmmm, this is getting me more and more curious, who is sending me this stuff". When she grabbed her things she turned to head out and when she stepped out into the hall she literally bumped into another delivery person.

He said, "Penelope Garcia"?, she said, "that's me, what can I do for ya"?, he said, "sign here please", she signed her name and then he handed her a envelope before walking away. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she opened the envelope, she was intrigued when she read, "FOLLOW THE MAP AND FIND MORE PLEASURE THAN YOU'VE EVER KNOWN".

She felt her heart racing as she tucked the card back into her pocket and raced down the hall toward the round table room, when she walked in everybody turned around and looked at her and Derek said, "are you alright sweetness, you look a little flushed"?, she said, "I I I", Dave said, "kitten's speechless it must be something big".

Derek walked over and said, "what happened"?, she said, "I went to my lair to grab my things and I saw a box of candy sitting on my desk and they said, "sweets for my sweets on them" and as I was walking out into the hall I ran into another delivery man that handed me another envelope", Reid said, "what was in the envelope"?, she pulled the card out and handed it to Reid.

Derek said, "what does it say pretty boy"?, Reid said, "Garcia either has an admirer or a stalker" as he handed the card over to Derek, after he read it he looked at Penelope and said, "baby girl maybe the kids right, maybe you have a stalker"?, Penelope said, "I think I have an admirer and I think I'm going to follow the map and see what happens".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and Penelope said, "I'm a big girl hotstuff and I'll be fine", he pulled her into his arms and said, "I know you're a big girl goddess, that's one of the things that I like about you" causing her to grin as they all started singing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PENELOPEEEEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU" and Derek quickly said, "AND MANY MOREEEEEEEE" causing Penelope to grin as Fran carried a small cake into the room.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh is this my favorite"?, Fran said, "of course, now would I fix any other kind on your special day", Penelope smiled as she wrapped her arms around the older woman. As they all started digging in to the cake Derek listened on as Penelope started filling Fran in on her birthday gifts from her admirer.


	2. Chapter 2

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 2

After her party was over Hotch grinned and said, "and as an additional present you Penelope Garcia are off for the rest of the week so go and have fun and we'll see you on Monday". She hugged him and said, "really bossman, really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really, now go and have fun for your birthday".

She smiled and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you" and then she hugged each one of her fine furry friends, saving Derek for last, he kissed her on the top of the head and said, "happy birthday sweetness". She sighed happily up at him and said, "thank you hotstuff and thank all of you for everything you've done to make this tech goddesses birthday special".

As she grabbed her things she said, "I'm going to go grab my flowers and my candy and then this oracle is outta here", they all smiled and waved as she disappeared out of sight. JJ put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "sooooo what's your plans for tonight"?, Derek said, "just gonna ya know hang around and maybe work on my new property".

Dave said, "new property, what new property"?, he said, "I'm working on a new place down by the beach and don't worry when I get it fixed you can all come by and check it out". Emily smiled and said, "well let's get our paperwork done so that we can get out of here", everybody smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Dave kissed Fran on the lips gently and said, "if you wanna hang around for a few minutes we can ride home together", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "why Mr. Rossi I do believe that I will take you up on that offer". Derek said, "ewwwww TMI, TMI", he hugged his mom and said, "I'm gonna go finish my paperwork and then get out of here and get some things taken care of".

JJ said, "yeah we've got plans with Henry this weekend", Emily said, "yeah so do we with Jack, he's so excited about going to the museum", Reid smiled and said, "sounds like we're all gonna have a good weekend" as they all headed out to finish what was left of their paperwork so they would be free, free to have some fun.

Just as Penelope was walking up to her door a delivery boy said, "excuse me mam but I'm looking for a Penelope Garcia", she smiled and said, "that's me, what can I do for ya"?, the boy held out his clip board and said, "I need for you to sign right here please". She signed her name and then he handed her a big box and said, "here ya go mam, have a good day".

She said, "thank you" as he walked away, she the put the key into the lock and stepped inside and said, "welllllll I wonder what this is"?, she kicked the door shut and walked the box over to the table and put it down. She bit down on her bottom lip as she took the top off the box, she covered her mouth with her hands and said, "this is gorgeousssss" as she pulled it out of the box.

Penelope said, "ohhhh myyyyyy" as she held the black strapless dress up to her body, she said, "whoever my admirer is he definitely has good taste", she saw a card laying in the bottom of the box so she picked it up and blew out a deep breath as she opened it up. She couldn't help but smile as she read, "THE BEAUTY OF THIS DRESS DOESN'T COMPARE TO YOUR BEAUTY, PUT THE DRESS ON AND YOUR NEXT SURPRISE WILL ARRIVE AT 6:00".

She said, "next surprise, ohhhhh I'm liking this", as she grabbed the box and headed through to the bathroom she was so excited, she couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe all of the gifts she'd gotten today, roses, candy, the surprise party and now the dress. As she laid the dress on the bed she smiled and said, "I can't wait to see what the rest of the night offers, I can't wait to meet my admirer in the flesh".

Penelope then headed into the bathroom and turned the water on and poured her favorite bubble bath in, she glanced up at the clock and said, "I have plenty of time for a good bath before my next surprise arrives. As she relaxed against the back of the tub she couldn't help but sigh happily, could it be happening, was she finally going to get what she'd longed for all of her life, true love.


	3. Chapter 3

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 3

Penelope was a nervous wreck, she would pace and then glance down at her watch and then pace and then look down at her watch counting down time till 6:00 when her next surprise was suppose to arrive. While she was waiting she walked over to her box of candy and took the top off and reached in and grabbed a piece and took a bite.

She closed her eyes and said, "ohhhhhh that's heavenly", she chewed up the candy and thought, "whoever my admirer is he knows me very well, he knows my favorite flower, favorite type of dress and favorite candy, hmmmm" as she tapped her finger to her chin. The longer she stood there deep in thought the more she was wondering just who her admirer was.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and picked up her phone and dialed her hotstuff, after a few rings he heard, "hey what's up birthday girl"?, she laughed and said, "just waiting for 6:00 sugar". He said, "why baby, what's happening at 6"?, she sighed and said, "my admirer is sending me yet another surprise".

Derek said, "another one, how many more has he sent you"?, she said, "other than the candy and flowers he sent me the most beautiful black dress", Derek said, "anything you might model for me by chance"?, she said, "ohhh mon cher with me ya never know". Derek grinned and said, "you princess are such a tease" causing Penelope to laugh as she started pacing across the room again.

She said, "sooooo what are you doing"?, he said, "resting right now, I've been working on my new property", she said, "ohhhh do tell hotstuff, do tell, what new property"?, he said, "ohhh no you don't you little vixen, you're not getting anything out of me until it's finished". She said, "awwww but handsome you know that I have ways of making you talk".

Derek said, "oh you do do ya"?, she said, "of course I do, you know that the oracle of all knowing and all seeing can persuade you", he said, "hmmmm, maybeeeee, maybe not". Penelope laughed and said, "so is that what you're plans are for tonight, working on your new property"?, he said, "yeah, I figure the faster I get it done the faster I can show everybody".

She nodded her head and said, "nice angelfish, niceeeee", they had been laughing and talking for several minutes when somebody knocked on her door, she walked over and said, "ohhhh I think my next surprise is here hotstuff". Derek said, "ohhhh what is it"?, she opened the door and saw a man standing there in a tux and he said, "Ms. Garcia"?, she said, "yes, that's me".

He held out his hand and said, "please come with me", she grabbed her things and put her hand in his and said, "ohhhhhhkayyyy", Derek said, "what's happening baby girl, don't keep me in suspense". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh Derek I wish you could see this", he said, "see what, tell me womannn" causing her to grin as she said, "a horse drawn carriage Derek, he sent a horse drawn carriage for me".

Derek said, "wowwww he's going all out for ya", the man said, "allow me mam", Penelope said, "angelfish I'll call you back later", he said, "okay angel, have fun and happy birthday". She said, "thank you, thank you, thank you" as the call ended, the driver said, "my name is Charles and I'll be driving you to your destination".

Penelope said, "thank you Charles" as she climbed up into the carriage and sat down, he then handed her an envelope and said, "I'm suppose to give you one now and the last one when we arrive at our destination". She took the envelope into her hands and said, "thank you", he nodded his head and said, "you're very welcome mam" before turning around and walking to the front of the carriage and climbing up.

As they started moving she opened the envelope and took a deep breath as she read, "IT WON'T BE LONG TILL WE'LL BE FACE TO FACE BIRTHDAY GIRL, WHEN YOU ARRIVE HERE YOU WILL HAVE ONE FINAL MESSAGE BEFORE WE MEET, BE CAREFUL AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON". She sighed and said, "ohhh I can't wait to see who you really are" as she sat back and enjoyed the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 4

Penelope was all smiles as she looked around as the carriage carried her to her destination, when they stopped in front of a beautiful house the driver jumped down and walked beside Penelope and handed her one final envelope.

She smiled and said, "thank you Charles", he nodded his head and said, "any time mam", Penelope then blew out a deep breath as she opened the envelope and pulled out the final card. She nervously held the card in her hand as she readied to read it.

The note said, "FOLLOW THE PATH OF ROSE PETALS AND AT THE END OF THE PATH IS WHERE YOU'LL FIND ME, YOUR FUTURE". Charles then held out his hand and she quickly slid her hand in his as he helped her down from the carriage.

She looked down at the dark red petals, she took a deep breath and then slowly started making her way up the rose petaled path. As she walked toward the porch she couldn't help but notice how romantic everything was, the sight breeze, the smell of honeysuckle, jasmine and rose petals filled the air and then in the distance she could hear the sound of waves hitting the shore.

Penelope stepped up on the porch and stepped through the door and when she stepped inside the living room she couldn't help but smile. The room was so beautiful, it had everything she had ever dreamed of in it, right down to the huge fireplace.

She then looked down at the roses on the floor and bit down on her bottom lip as she headed on through the house and out onto the patio. When she stepped down that's when she saw it, the flickering of lights, candles and torches surrounded the path of rose petals.

As she continued to walk up the path she couldn't help but wonder about her admirer, wonder who he was and how much he actually knew about her. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well whoever he is he knows a lot like my favorite flowers, candy and my favorite type of dress".

Everything about today had bee perfect, right from the start and then she got the roses and then her surprise party at work and then the candy and then going home to have the sexy black dress and then the carriage ride, ohhh that ride made her feel like a princess and she couldn't help but wonder if her admirer was indeed her prince charming.

As she came to the end of the rose petaled path she saw him, ohhhh and how handsome he looked and then he held out a single rose to her and as his mouth opened and he readied to speak her heart was racing faster and faster. He smiled at her and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY GIRL".


	5. Chapter 5

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 5

She held her hand out and took the rose and brought it to her nose and smelled it and said, "hotstuff, what is all of this"?, he stepped closer and said, "this my beautiful beautiful baby girl is me finally pulling my head out of my butt and telling you something that I should have told you a long time ago".

Penelope said, "t t telling me what"?, he took her hand in his and said, "tell you that I've been head over heels in love with you since the first day we met". As tears streamed down her face she said, "ever since you called me Gomez"?, he nodded his head and she said, "I'll never forget that day either".

He reached up and wiped away the tear and said, "why not baby"?, she sighed and said, "because that's the day that I fell in love with you to handsome, that was the day that you Derek Michael Hotstuff Morgan stole my all knowing and all seeing heart".

Derek said, "I love you more than I ever thought it possible and today just seemed like the perfect day to finally tell you". She said, "but you didn't have do all of this". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "ohhh but I did sweetness and the truth is that I should have done it a long long time ago".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arm around him and held him close, when they pulled apart she said, "is this really happening"?, he said, "yes goddess it's really happening" causing more tears to stream down her cheeks.

Penelope said, "I've dreamed about this moment for years and I never ever thought it would happen", he said, "and why not"?, she said, "because I'm not your type, I'm not bea" and he put his finger over her lips and said, "don't you dare say that you're not beautiful because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, both inside and out you're the sexiest woman ever".

Penelope listened as Derek said, "I wanted tonight to be perfect for you", she said, "today was, is perfect, everything you did for me was so loving, the flowers, the candy, the dress ohhhh and the carriage ride, you made me feel like a princess".

He caressed her cheek and said, "you are a princess, my princess, my queen, my baby girl, the love of my life and now, finally you're where you belong, in my arms". He the cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

When they pulled apart he said, "are you ready for a night of romance Derek Morgan style"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I can hardly wait" as he led her over to the amazing table for 2. He pulled out her chair and said, "here you go beautiful".

She kissed his cheek and said, "thank you handsome", he winked and said, "anything for my girl" before walking over and sitting down across from her. He lifted the lids off of the food and said, "I hope you like it baby girl", she smiled and said, "ohhhh Derek it looks amazing".

He had arranged to have her favorite food Chicken Alfredo prepared by his momma, she took a bite and said, "ohhhh that's heavenly". He smiled and her and said, "heavenly food for my angel and if you like that just wait till you see what's for dessert".

She licked her lips and said, "is it you"?, he felt his heart racing and he said, "ohhhhh it might be baby girl, it just might be" as they continued eating their delicious meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 6

After they finished their Chicken Alfredo Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "would you like to dance with me sweetness"?, she smiled and said, "I'd love to hotstuff". He stood up and held out his hand and she happily slid hers in his as she stood up.

He led her away from the table and then smiled as the sound of music filled the air, she looked around and said, "wait, how did you do that"?, he laughed and said, "I'm a man of many talents", she said, "I'm learning that sugar shack, I'm definitely learning that" as they swayed to the music.

Holding her in his arms was perfect, he had always wanted her there and now, finally she was and he knew that in his arms is where he wanted her to stay, forever. He held her tight and started humming as they moved together to the beat of the music.

She said, "Derek", he said, "yes beautiful"?, she said, "I'm curious", he said, "about what"?, she said, "don't get me wrong I lovedddddd everything you did and got for me but", he said, "you're wondering why"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah".

Derek said, "well sweetness, I have quite the reputation as you know", she nodded her head yes and continued to listen as he said, "I didn't feel I was the type of man that you would want or need". She said, "ohhh honey you are so so wrong, you are the man that I've loved and wanted for years".

He brushed his lips against hers and said, "and now you've got me, that is if you still want me"?, she said, "ohhh I want you, I want you". He gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "good because I want you to baby girl, now and forever" as he once again claimed her lips with his. The feeling of her in his arms and her lips on his made everything perfect, simply perfect.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "I love you", Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "and I love you hotstuff, more than I ever thought possible", he smiled and said, "that's music to my ears baby girl, music to your hotstuffs ears" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his. Penelope moaned against Dereks lips as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart breathlessly, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I still can't believe this is happening, I can't believe that you're here with me and that you feel the same way I do". She smiled and said, "believe it sugar shack, believe it" causing him to give her his 1000 watt smile.

They stood there just holding each other for a few minutes before he started gently brushing his lips against hers, he then kissed his way from her pulse point to the curve of her neck. She closed her eyes and got lost in the feeling of his lips on her skin, being this close to Derek was something that she never thought would happen and now that it did she didn't want it to end, not ever.

Derek slowly kissed his way back up to her perfect lips and when they pulled apart Penelope said the 5 words he'd been waiting to hear, she looked at him and said, "MAKE LOVE TO ME DEREK".


	7. Chapter 7

This Chapter contains sexual content

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 7

Derek didn't have to be told twice so he picked her up and carried her bridal style toward the house he hoped to get to share with her, he kissed her lips and said, "you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words". She smiled at him and said, "ahhhhh but you see hotstuff I do because I've wanted to say them just as long as you've wanted to hear them".

When they stepped through the back door he smiled and said, "what do you think of our house"?, she said, "wait, what, our house"?, he nodded his head and said, "this is our house, this is the house that I want to spend the rest of my life in with you". Tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "ohhhhh Derek".

He said, "I've always imagined us getting engaged, married and living here in this house and I can imagine you swollen with my children, lots and lots of children" causing her to smile as she wiped away the tears. Derek said, "please tell me you want that to, please tell me that you want that life with me"?, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his and said, "I do Derek, I want it all with you".

Derek said, "tonight is just the first night of many many years I want to spend making mad passionate love to you", she grinned and said, "I want that to hotstuff, I soooo want that to". He then took the stairs 2 at a time and in a matter of a few seconds they were in their bedroom walking toward the bed.

When he put her down she said, "everything is so beautiful", he caressed her cheek and said, "you're perfect baby girl, ohhhh so perfect" as he leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "no more teasing hotstuff, we've waited long enough, don't you think"?, he nodded his head and said, "no teasing, only loving goddess, only loving" as he reached around her and unzipped her dress and watched as it cascaded down her body and puddled at her feet in the floor.

Derek felt his heart racing and he said, "so perfect and all mine" as he tugged his shirt off over his head, she ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "chocolately perfection". He smiled and said, "we have to many clothes on sweetness", she said, "well then we'll have to take care of that little detail won't we"?, he nodded his head and said, "that we will" as he toed off his shoes, socks and pants, leaving only his boxers remaining.

As he reached for those she said, "please allow me", he raised his hands and said, "how can I deny my goddess that"?, she kissed his lips and said, "that's easy, you can't" as she put her hands in the waistband of his boxers and slid them slowly down allowing his erection to spring free. She licked her lips and said, "is that all for me"?, he grinned and said, "every single inch is yours and only yours baby girl".

He then put his hands in the waistband of her panties and slid them over her creamy hips and thighs, when she kicked her panties aside she laid back on the bed pulling him with her. Derek wasted no time in crawling between her legs and lining himself up at her entrance, he kissed her lips passionately and then said, "I love you" as he slid inch by amazing inch inside her.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled, allowing her time to adjust to his girth, when she was ready she wiggled her hips and wrapped her legs around his hips urging him on. He then started a slow and steady pattern that worked to bring them both the most pleasure. The room quickly filled with their pants and moans of pleasure as they met each other thrust for thrust.

Penelope raked her nails up and down Dereks back earning moans and hisses of pleasure from him, he then quickened his pace earning hisses and the moaning of his name over and over. He kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back to her lips again several times before he felt her starting to tighten up around him like a vice.

Penelope moaned his name over and over as he was not pounding in and out of her, she wrapped her arms around him and held on to him like he was her lifeline as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Before collapsing on the bed beside her and pulling her into his arms he kissed her lips one final time and said, "happy birthday baby girl".

She rolled over onto her side and laid her arm across his waist and said, "now that's the way to celebrate my birthday, we need to celebrate it like this every year from now on". He kissed her lips and said, "consider it done", he then ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "so tell me the truth was it a surprise that it was me"?, she said, "I had no idea that it was you sugar and this oracle in your arms is one happy woman".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "it might be to soon but Penelope will you marry me"?, she looked up at him and said, "are you serious"?, he said, "I am, I've never been more serious about anything in my life". She smiled lovingly at him and said, "yes, yes, yes I'll marry you hotstuff", he grinned and said, "well then I say that calls for more celebration don't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhh it definitely does my chocolate kiss, it definitely does" as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Derek rolled her over onto her back and quickly slid back inside her thus starting the second of many many rounds of lovemaking for that night


	8. Chapter 8

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 8

The next morning Penelope woke up alone in bed, she raised up and said, "was it all a dream, an amazing dream"?, Derek walked into the room carrying a tray filled with food and said, "no goddess it wasn't a dream, it was so very very real". He then sat the tray down and then sat down on the bed beside her and cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "lastnight was amazing, thank you so much for making it so special", he said, "no thank you because last night you made almost all of my dreams come true". She grinned and said, "almost all"?, he reached into the drawer and pulled out a small black box, Penelope felt her heart racing as he opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

He said, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, she smiled and said, "my answer is the same as it was last night, yes, yes, yes" as he slid the ring onto her finger and passionately kissed her. When they pulled apart she said, "sooooo did you fix all of this"?, he said, "coffee yes, juice yes it's freshly squeezed but sadly no I didn't fix the food".

Penelope took a bite of one of the chocolate muffins and said, "it's delicious anyway chocolate drop", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "last night was an adventure wasn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it certainly was". Derek said, "I'm glad that you liked my plan", she said, "ohhh I did, it was like I was on a treasure hunt".

Derek grinned when she licked her lips and said, "and you my sexy profiler were the treasure", he said, "so it was like all of my clues were a map, a map of pleasure then"?, she said, "ohhhh it definitely ended in pleasure alright". Derek said, "ohhhh that it did goddess, that it certainly is anddddd when you're up to it I was thinking that maybe we could continue with more celebrating".

Penelope said, "first nourishment and then dessert", he winked at her and said, "count on it goddess", she said, "and I'd like a tour of our new home, do you think that can be arranged"?, he said, "oh it can baby girl it can and trust me when I say that by the time this weekend is over we're gonna christen every place that we can" causing her to smile as she took another bite of her muffin.

After breakfast and christening several rooms of their new house Derek and Penelope finally ventured out into their back yard aka the beach, Derek sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around her and said, "so gorgeous what do you think of our new home"?, she looked around and said, "I love it hotstuff, it's amazing".

Derek said, "I was thinking right over there we could put a huge swingset, well that is when we have kids", she smiled up at him and said, "how many kids were you thinking"?, he said, "hmmmm, at least 3 or 4 what about you"?, she said, "that sounds good to me but ya know what that means right"?, he looked at her and said, "no, what does that mean"?, she wrapped her arms around her and said, "practice, practice, practice" causing him to smile and say, "oh yes definitely" as he kissed her lips passionately.

Penelope looked down at her hand and said, "Derek I can't believe this is really happening, are we really getting married'?, he sighed happily and said, "we are defintiley getting married and as far as I'm concerned the sooner the better". Penelope said, "sounds good to me", he licked his lips and said, 'I don't think that I'm ready to share you with anybody just yet".

She looked up at him and said, "how about we send a group text and then maybeeeee sometime tomorrow we go and start planning our wedding"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I believe I've created a monster". She smiled at him and said, "are you complaining"?, he said, "never sweetness" as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She squealed as he slapped her on the butt and then the two of them headed into the house to christen yet another room

2 CHAPTERS LEFT


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains sexual content

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 9

A few short days later Derek and Penelope were standing in front of their family and friends as the minister looked down at them with a huge smile on his face. He took a deep breath and said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave stands up and says, "her team and I do" and then sits back down beside his wife as the ceremony continues.

It's not long before they are exchanging their vows, they both talk of their undying love for each other and how they can't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. As Derek slides the ring onto her finger tears of joy slide down her cheek, he reaches up and wipes it way and whispers, "I love you" before the minister says, "by the power vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Derek cups her face in his hands and leans in and presses his lips against hers, when they pull apart the minister says, "it's my honor to introduce to you for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". The back yard is filled with the sounds of hands clapping and the squealing of congratulations and then not being able to wait any longer Derek claims his wifes lips with his again.

As the happy couple head over to the reception tent Penelope still can't believe that she's married and to Derek hotstuff Morgan no less, when they walk into the tent the DJ says, "let's give it up as the newlyweds share their first dance as husband and wife". Once again the air is filled with the sounds of hands clapping as Derek pulls his wife into his arms as the words to "At Last" start filing the tent.

A couple of hours into the reception the team caught the newlyweds making out several times so they finally decided that they needed to get them on their way to their honeymoon. After hugging and thanking everybody the happy couple were running toward the waiting limo while their friends ran beside them throwing bird feed at them.

Once they were on the way to the hotel their hands and lips were roaming all over each others bodies and alllll to soon they arrived at the hotel and were walking through the lobby with their room key in their hands. When they stopped outside the door Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "the things you are doing to me woman", she took the key from him and put it into the slot and then said, "is nothing compared to what you're doing to me hotstuff". He grinned as he pushed the door open, he picked her up and carried her through the door making sure to kick the door shut behind them.

In a matter of a few seconds they were rolling around on the bed like a couple of horny teenagers, as Derek hovered over his new bride he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'll never tire of hearing that", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "and I'll never tire of saying it baby girl".

He quickly lined himself up at her entrance and as he thrust himself inside her she moaned his name and wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist letting him know that she was more than ready to continue. As they worked together to build each other up for an explosive release neither could believe that they were finally where they belonged, together.

Their moans and groans of passion filled the room as their bodies moved as one, by this point Derek by pounding in and out of her effortlessly as her moans urged him on. As he thrust his tongue inside her mouth he couldn't help but smile as she started tightening up around him like a vice and a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded with pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rippled over them.

Derek kissed her lips and said, "that was" and Penelope said, "amazeballs" as he collapsed beside her on the bed, he nodded his head and said, "completely amazeballs, everything was so perfect". She rolled over and kissed his lips and said, "as long as I'm with you everything is perfect", he said, "well then beautiful get ready to spend the rest of your life perfectly because you're stuck with me forever and ever".

She sighed happily as she intertwined their fingers and said, "forever is a good place to start my love", all thoughts of resting were over as she straddled his waist and sank down on him as they continued celebrating their wedding all night long.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	10. Chapter 10

Map Of Pleasure-Ch 10

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Dave Rossi walks through his front door after being gone on a case for almost 3 weeks and is met by his waiting wife, he pulls her into his arms and crashes his lips to hers. When they pulled apart Fran says, "I have a good idea", Dave said, "and what would that be Bella"?, she intertwined their fingers and said, "how about we spend the rest of the day and night making up for lost time"?, he winked at her and said, "I love the way you think beautiful".

As they headed up the stairs it was like they were newlyweds again, every touch, every kiss, every thought only brought them closer and closer together and when they collapsed on the bed all thoughts of everything but each other were gone. They spent the rest of the night making slow passionate love, thus reconnecting after being apart for 3 weeks.

At Casa Hotchner Hotch walks through the door and says, "Emmmmmm, I'm homeee", Emily was still on maternity leave from giving birth to their second child a daughter named Charlotte. Emily came into the living room and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips and said, "welcome home honey, how was your flight"?, he said, "long and tiring, how is everybody"?, she said, "Jack is at a sleep over and Charlotte is sleeping".

They sat down on the couch and he wrapped her up in his arms and said, "this feels good, I've missed this", she kissed him again and said, "I've missed this to and guess what"?, he said, "what"?, she said, "I have my check up today andddddd", Hotch said, "well then woman what are we waiting for" as he picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs to make up for lost time.

Reid and JJ walk through their front door and are met by 9 year old son Henry and 3 year old Hannah, Henry says, "daddddddddd", Reid picked up the little boy and said, "I believe you've grown a foot". Henry laughed and said, "I'm so glad that you and mom are home", Reid said, "me to buddy, me to, it was a long case and I've missed my babies".

Hannah toddled over to Reid and climbed up into his lap, she laid her head down on his chest and said, "tory daddy, tory pweaseeee", JJ stood there smiling as Reid said, "a story, do you really want to hear a story"?, both Henry and Hannah said, "yesssssss" causing Reid to smile as he said, "alright then, once upon a time" and before she knew it JJ was caught up in the story as much as the kids.

At the Morgan household Derek walks through the door and is met by his 4 year old son Hank, Derek swoops the little boy up and says, "how is daddys little man"?, Hank giggled as Derek started tickling him. He said, "top it daddy, toppppp" as he laughed till he was about to lose his breath, Derek then said, "where's mommy"?, Penelope said, "up here in the nursery handsome".

He took the stairs 2 at a time and was soon standing in the door watching Penelope with the baby, he said, "is everything okay"?, she said, "yeah your son just wanted to be changed so he can have some quality time with daddy". Derek smiled and said, "how about we switch"?, she nodded her head as she took Hank into her arms and said, "how about we all head downstairs and watch a movie"?, Hank clapped his hands and said, "minions momma, pweaseeeeeeee"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "the minions it is" causing the little boy to squeal with happiness as she squirmed out of his mommys arms and headed toward the door.

Penelope reached down and said, "ohhhhh easy buddy, we have to be careful on the stairs", he nodded his head and said, "kay momma", Derek fell in line behind his wife and older son while he carried the baby 6 month old Adam in his arms. As they all got comfortable on the couch Penelope said, "is everybody ready"?, Derek and Hank both said, "readyyyy" in unison causing Penelope to grin.

She hit play on the remote and they all sat there smiling as they watching the movie, as she glanced around a few minutes later she sighed happily realizing that her life was perfect. Her mind then went back to her birthday 5 years ago and how she came to be with her hotstuff and it was all due to the map, the map of pleasure.

Through the years they often laughed about that birthday but they would both always be glad that that was the night Derek decided that he was ready to claim what was his, her, thus starting their amazing long, happy life together.

THE END


End file.
